Orphan 2: Ester's Back!
by When You're Gone
Summary: So Ester's dead, right? Wrong! Ester's back, and she wants revenge.  Story pretty much focuses on Max because I thought it would be interesting to write a story about someone who is deaf. Rated T because of a few swear words.
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOUGE_

The ice was cold against Max's cheek, and it nipped her like a thousand little daggers pressing against her skin. Her tears were almost frozen against her face. She watched as her mummy and her sister fought on the frozen lake, where she'd always been told not to go. She had just watched her father be brutally murdered by the one person she thought was perfect in her whole family. Ester wasn't an alcholic, or a backstabber, or an attention seeking loser, like her brother. But Max always knew that Ester was bad news; especially when she killed Sister Abigail, that day by the road. Max's eyes filled with tears again. She tried to block out those hideous memories, but they stuck like glue. And now she watched as her mother and Ester fighting and she knew that at least one of them would die. And although her Ester was half her mother's height, she wasn't sure which one would win. And if Ester won, she'd be coming for Max next.

Kate and Ester were circling one another, both holding a knife. Max couldn't look anymore; she turned away and that's when she saw it.

A gun.

A gun that her father kept in case of emergancies. A gun that Max was told to never ever touch. But surely it was okay to touch it, at a time like this.

Max picked up the gun and began to cry even more, making no sound whatsoever. She crept down the hill, covered in snow. Her bare feet went numb under the crushed sleet on the ground. She shivered and slipped a little. She skidded down the small hill and carefully stood up. Her mother was losing. She had no choice.

If she was silent, then Ester might not hear her. She held the gun tightly in her hand and pointed it towards Ester. She only had one shot. This had to work.

_BANG!_

Max flew back due to the force of the gunshot and landed on the frozen hill. She watched as the bullet went through the ice and collapsed underneath the weight of Ester and Kate. They disappeared into the murky water. Max stopped crying, just for a split second and watched carefully. She had meant for the bullet to hit Ester, but instead she may have sent her own mother to a watery grave.

Suddenly, Kate's hand shot up from the ice hole and she pulled herself up. Max began to cry again but Kate shushed her, telling her it was okay. And Max believed. Kate started to crawl across the ice when a hand shot up and grabbed her foot. Kate yelled and Max's eyes widened in shock.

It was Ester. She wasn't dead.

"Please. Don't let me die, mommy," said Ester softly. For a second, Kate looked like she was considering it. Then, her expression changed completly.

"I'm not your fucking mommy!" she screamed and kicked Ester right in the face. Ester let go and sank into the water. Kate stood up and limped over towards Max and scooped her up in her arms.

"Shhh," she whispered. "It's okay. It's all okay now. She's gone. She's gone."

And Max believed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1 - A LETTER

Max sat in the hospital, shivering with a blanket wrapped around her. Her eyes were wide with shame, guilt and shock. She wasn't crying anymore; she was long past that. Her mother was chatting to one of the doctors, but Max couldn't understand what she was saying. One of the nurse gave her some warm milk but that wasn't going to help her get over the death of her father. Nothing would.

Max stood up slowly and tip-toed down the corridors and into Daniel's ward. She looked around and saw a nurse going into one of the rooms. She followed her in and found Daniel lying on a bed. Max stood behind the door and waited for the nurse to leave. She was so small the nurse didn't even see her.

"You doin' okay there, Danny?" asked the nurse. She was a heavy, black woman with short back hair that had a WHOOSH of colours running through it; orange, red, pink and a small splash of yellow. Danny sat up slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Jules," he smiled. Jules chuckled and fluffed one of his pillows for him.

"Just let me know if you need anything." She turned around and walked right past Max. That was the queue to enter.

"Max!" exclaimed Daniel, surprised. "Oh my God, Max!" He leaned over and gave her a huge hug. Max grinned.

HELLO, she signed to him. She couldn't hear him but she could understand his lips.

Daniel pulled away and looked down at his hands, trying to remember all the sign language he knew.

MAX, he signed and smiled, proud of himself for remembering. MAX, HOW ARE... he didn't know what YOU was.

Max laughed. YOU, she signed.

YOU, Daniel finished. HOW ARE YOU?

FINE, Max signed, not even sure if he could understand her.

HOW ARE MOM AND DAD? signed Daniel.

FINE, Max lied. Daniel was still recovering from Ester's attack. He might not be able to handle her father's death.

WHAT ABOUT...Daniel paused. He didn't even want to know. She was a cruel, evil person who had tried to kill him - twice. Why should he care?

Max already knew who he meant. SHE'S DEAD, DANNY, she signed with glee. SHE'S GONE AND SHE WON'T COME BACK. WE'RE FREE. WE'RE SAFE She smiled at Daniel and he knew what she meant. Daniel leaned back. Ester was gone. She was gone and he could relax. Just then, Kate walked in.

"Oh, Max, there you are. Coming to say hi to your brother?" she smiled. Max nodded. She turned and saw Danny smiling at Kate.

"You're awake!" she cried and ran over to hug him. "Oh Danny, you're awake! Oh my God, I'm so so sorry that I didn't protect you. But it's okay now, she's gone. She's dead, and she ain't coming back, I swear it. Oh sweetie, she did horrible things, awful things to you, to Max, to your father..." At this point, Kate began to cry.

"Oh, Mom, it's okay. I'm fine, we're all fine," whispered Daniel but his eyes were filling up too.

"Your dad's not," murmered Kate. "Uh, if only I'd gotten there sooner!" she shouted. She began to scream and sob. Daniel and Max tried to console her but it was all too much for them so they all burst into tears. For ages the three of them sat together and sobbed for the loss. Then Kate wiped her tears. "Daniel," she said. "Your dad is dead. Ester killed him and tried to kill me and Max. But I killed her. I'm not proud of it, but I did. So now she's gone and can't hurt us anymore." Kate stood up and lifted Max up. "Daniel, you have to stay in the hospital for a few more days, but you're recovering rally well. We'll stay with you the whole time, okay sweetie? It's alright. It's all okay."

Max couldn't hear anything. She could understand little words here and there but not anything major. Daniel began to cry at the loss of his father and Kate looked as if she was consoling him. Max curled up in a tiny ball against her mother and snuggled up close to her, like she did when she was a baby. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine that she was in school. It sounded stupid, but when Max was upset, or afraid, she would picture herself in school with her teacher, Mrs Abberman, playing with the clay or painting a picture for Kate. She really enjoyed school and it made her feel really safe. She tried to picture herself in the classroom with her friend, Millie, who was also deaf. They were drawing pictures of their families when Max looked up at the window and gasped at what she saw.

It was her.

She was there and she was holding a knife. She was smiling wickedly and she mouthed something. Max couldn't understand but it didn't really even matter. She knew what she was thinking.

I'm coming for you.

Max screamed.

"Max, what's wrong?" cried Kate, running over. Max noticed that she was no longer in Daniel's room. She was in another hospital room and lying in a bed that was very uncomfortable. Her mother had been sleeping in the bed next to her and it was very late at night. Max stopped crying because she realised where she was. She was safe. It was just a dream.

The Colemans stayed at the hospital for a week only, and then Daniel was free to leave. Kate had already found a small apartment in the middle of the city but they still had to go back to the old house for their things. The sight of the house brought back some painful memories and it was the first time in days where Max felt truly alone. She walked into the hall and saw her father's blood still splattered on the floor. Max felt sick. The funeral was tomorrow and she could say goodbye. But she still felt guilty. She could have saved her father. If she had gotten to him sooner...if she had warned him about Ester. She blocked out the memory. That's when she saw it. A tiny pink envolope. It was the same stationary as in her room. Max could only read and write a little bit but she picked it up and knew that it read:

MOMMY

She opened it with ease. She could only make out a few words but she knew who it was from.

She ran to Kate and shoved it at her. MOM, she signed. READ THIS!

Kate fingered the envolope delicatly and pulled out the letter.

DEAREST MOMMY, it read,

SURPRISED TO HEAR FROM ME? I SHOULD THINK SO. YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD, DID YOU? WELL, YOU'RE WRONG. WHEN YOU KICKED ME, I FELL INTO THE WATER BUT I DID NOT DROWN, NOR DID I BREAK MY NECK. I SURVIVED AND CRAWLED OUT OF THE LAKE SHORTLY AFTER YOU LEFT. HOW IS DANIEL THEN? STILL ALIVE? NOT FOR LONG.

I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YOU. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN DANNY OR MAX. I WILL NOT FORGET YOU. I WILL NOT FORGET THEM. I WILL FIND YOU. I WILL FIND THEM. I WILL KILL YOU. I WILL KILL THEM. YOUR HUSBAND GOT OFF LIGHTLY. YOU WILL NOT BE SO LUCKY. NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE, I WILL COME FOR YOU. I LOOK FORWARD TO IT.

I'M AFRAID I MUST FINISH UP NOW, AS THE POLICE ARE HERE. IF THEY SEE ME, I'M DONE FOR. BUT THEY THINK I'M DEAD. THEY WON'T COME FOR ME. BUT I WILL COME FOR YOU.

YOUR DARLING, LOVING DAUGHTER,

ESTER (LEENA)

Kate doubled over and threw up on the ground. Normally, Max would be disgusted but today, she didn't care. Instead, she crept over to her mother and gave her a hug. Kate was shivering against Max and she began to cry. For the first time ever, Max felt as though she was the mother and Kate was the child. Daniel came through and immediatly knew what was up. He read the letter through and signed to Max what it said.

"She won't know where we live," he said and signed at the same time. "And if we show this to the cops and they'll hunt her down and find her. Okay?"

Kate smiled. "Yes," she said. "We'll all be fine."

But even Max wasn't convinced. And she believed everything her mother told her. Like her mom told her Ester was gone.

Her mother was wrong. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - A Funeral

Kate called the police immediatly. Max didn't know what she was saying but she didn't need to. Surely this time she was safe?

Daniel walked up to her and took her gingerly by the hand. Max looked down at his hand and saw that he still had a string of bruises from his elbow to his index finger. His nose was a little wobbly from where he'd hit it. But he was safe. For now.

Kate walked over. "Well," she said. "The police know. They're on the look-out for her. Kids, I don't know about you, but I don't think we need to go get our stuff. We can buy new things, can't we? Your father's will leaves everything to us, including his pension and I'll find a job soon. Don't worry, we'll be fine." She smiled unconvincingly and took Max's other hand. The three of them walked towards the car and drove off into the forest towards their new life.

The Colemans had already moved in on the day of John's funeral. It was a nice winter's day, cold and crisp, and the sun shone down on the snow, giving it a bright texture. Max was dressed in her prettiest pink dress; her father always told her she looked like a princess. She wanted to look nice for her daddy.

The church was very old-fashioned, with stain glass windows, wooden benches and a beautiful red carpet that stretched across the alter. Max and her family were the first ones there. Kate sat in between Max and Daniel, smiling a sad smile and staring at the coffin in front of them. John had always said he wanted an open casket, but Kate felt they couldn't handle it.

"You know, your father and I got married in this very church," she said to Daniel, and then she signed it for Max.

YOU'VE NEVER TOLD US THAT STORY, Max signed back.

"It was a summer's day, but it was raining," Kate signed and spoke at the same time. "We originally planned to get married outside, but obviously, we couldn't, in case my dress got wet. We didn't have anywhere else to go so we went into the church - this church - and made a deal with the priest. He said we could get married at noon and we did. It was lovely. Everyone was here and we became quite close to Father Mooney. Daniel was baptised here, but you weren't; we'd already moved by then. But your father would definetly want to be buried here. And now...and now he is."

Max and Daniel hung their heads in sadness. Two tears trickled down Kate's cheeks and she sniffed. "Be brave," she muttered.

It wasn't long after that until all the guests arrived. There wasn't too many - perhaps sixty or more. Father Mooney lead the first hymn and then began to talk about how great John had been. Max, of course, couldn't hear, but she watched his lips and tried to imagine what he was saying.

_John Coleman was a strong kind man, with a heart of gold._  
_He was a nice and gentle husband and warm and carinf father._  
_He never gave up on his children and promised to love and potect them no matter what._  
_That is, until he adopted Ester._

Max shook those words out of her head. No one really knew about Ester, and even if Father Mooney did know, he wouldn't mention it at the victim's funeral surely. Max looked down at her shiny, white shoes and then up the ceiling. She imagined that it wasn't there, that the sky and the clouds were floating above her head. She pictured her dad up in the clouds, in Heaven, looking down at her, at all of them. He would be smiling. That's how Max would remember him. Not dead. Not shouting at her mother. Just smiling.

Max imagined all this while she was being lead into the graveyard. Four tall men she barely knew were carrying the coffin. She didn't like to look at it. Although she knew the under taker must've cleaned up the wounds but she still pictured her dad, soaked in blood. It was not a pleasent picture.

Kate didn't start sobbing until the coffin was lowered into the ground. Daniel shed a few tears too, but that was no surprise.

Max did not cry. She did not tear up. She did not even sniff or rub her eyes. Instead, she took a few steps forward and stared down into the hole in the ground. I love you, Daddy, she thought and she felt like he could hear.

The Colemans went to the wake and didn't speak a word to each other for the whole time they were there. Kate startd talking to Barbara about what a wonderful son she had had. Daniel sat in a chair in the corner of the room and whispered to himself about his dad and her. Max stood in the corner of the room and looked at all the people; grieving and crying. And then she turned and saw someone she hoped she'd never see again.

Her hair was short and an odd purple colour. She was wearing a lot of gothic make-up and a black jogging suit. But there was no diguising who it was. She may have changed her apperance but there was no disguising the evil, wicked glare in her eyes. She smiled sweetly and sickly at Max and disappeared as quickly as she'd come. But she would be back.

It was Ester. She would definetely be back.

**A/N : Sorry, this chapter's a little on the short side but I'm away on holiday so I didn't have enough time. I promise the next chapter will be better (once I think of it) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 - A New Start

Max didn't tell her mother about the sighting of Ester. She didn't want to stress her out. She would tell her later, but not now. She wouldn't tell her anything now.

Max walked around the community hall, making sure Ester wasn't still around. She couldn't find or see anything except a dark purple lipstick sitting open in the bathroom. There was no proof that it was Ester's but Max grabbed it just in case. She shoved in her sock and left a small purple stain. She didn't care. It didn't matter. Not now.

She slipped cautiously out of the bathroom and crept into the room next to it, which lead to a long hall. She wandered down the little hall to the room at the bottom. No one knew she was here. If Ester saw her, she would be finished. She opened the door and tiptoed in. It was a large dining room, with biege walls and a red carpet with a suspicious brown stain on it. There was a large dining table in the centre of the room and an even larger window with long green curtains hanging from it. Max began to look around. There wasn't much to look at but she found a black stoned ring on the table. Ester had been here, that was for certain.

Suddenly, one of the green curtains flew up and Ester ran out form behind it. Max dropped the ring in surprise. Ester glared at Max and pulled a knife out from her sock. It was shiny, and sparkled in the glimmering sunlight from the window.

HELLO MAX, she signed. HOW ARE YOU? She grinned wickedly.

Max said nothing. She coward away slightly and tried not to panic.

SO, IT'S YOUR FATHER'S FUNERAL, IS IT? Ester chuckled. WHAT A TERRIBLE THING, DEATH. I CERTAINLY DON'T LOOK FORWARD TO IT. TO MY DEATH, I MEAN, NOT YOURS. She held the knife up in the air and slammed it down on the table.

Max couldn't help it. She screamed and Ester came running at her. Max ducked out the way of the slashing blade and ran out the little dining room, with Ester close behind. Max ran through the other door and slammed it behind her. Then, she rushed into the bathroom and hid in a cubicle. Breathe slowly, she thought to herself. You'll be safe in here. Then she saw a shadow outside the door. Her heart froze.

She was here.

Max held back the tears of fear and bit her lip with fright. Death was right outside the door - literally. She gently sat on the floor and looked out from underneath the cubicle door. There was a woman in a pale purple blouse washing her hands. It wasn't Ester.

Max opened the door still suspicious and crept out. The woman turned around. "Oh! Hello, Max," she said, then remembered Max couldn't hear. She pointed to the door and said," Your. Mummy. Is. Looking. For. You." Max rolled her eyes and slipped out. Kate was waiting on her and she looked releved.

OH MAX, she signed. THERE YOU ARE. I FEARED THE WORST. DANIEL SAW ESTER!

Max flinched at the sound of Ester's name. I DID TOO, she admitted.

WHAT! MAX, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! Kate was frantic with worry.

BECAUSE YOU WERE SO SAD. Max hung her head. I JUST WENT AFTER HER.  
Kate went pale. MAX, she signed, slowly. WHY DID YOU GO AFTER HER? THAT'S SO DANGEROUS! WHAT IF SHE HAD KILLED YOU?

Max sighed and gulped down the vomit. SHE NEARLY DID.

She told her mother everything, every detail. Where she'd went, where she's seen her, where she hid, who she saw, everything. Kate stared at her daughter's sweet little hand gestures, and stared in disbelief. Her daughter had come so close to death - again. She wouldn't let her out of her sight again.

Max began to cry; it was the first time she'd shed one tear today. She too realised she'd almost died and it could happen anytime again.

Kate wrapped her arms tightly round Max and hugged her so hard it seemed she'd never let go. Daniel walked into the room and saw them sitting there, Max in tears and Kate close to them. He walked over to them and put his arms around them too. The three of them sat huddled there, sobbing and hugging and praying. Not for anything in particular, just...praying.

The Colemans had stayed in their new apartment for three nights. There was two bedrooms but only one big double bed that the three of them slept in: Kate on the right, Max in the middle, Daniel on the left. It was a fight to stop yourself falling out of it, but they felt so much safer together.

The day after John's funeral, Max woke up at around nine 'o' clock. She rolled over and saw that Daniel was beside her, still sound asleep. She sat up and saw her mother, already washed and dressed and tidying up. "Rise and shine kids!" she said and signed at the same time. "I've decided that you guys are too old to be sleeping in the same bed as your mommy! So we're going shopping! Does that sound good?"

Daniel sat up and glanced at Max. She raised her eyebrow. They knew what this was a feeble attempt to try and make things normal. But nothing was normal, not anymore.

As promised, Kate took the kids out to buy things for them. They bought a bunk bed for Max and Daniel and some new sheets for Kate. The bought a TV, and some chairs and a dining table because so far, they'd just been eating on the couch. They got a microwave and some groceries and Daniel bought himself a new football and a basketball and hoop. Max got a new doll. It was a china doll, with red satin curls and pink cheeks and blue eyes. Max named her Ruby and she loved her on sight. Kate got other bits and bobs and hundreds of new clothes. Everything seemed fine.

But Max couldn't escape the niggling feeling at the back of her mind that was saying, "Ester will come. She will come again and she will get you."

When they got home, Kate immediatly looked up the phone book for some local schools. She found one and started to see if she could find a place for Daniel and Max. Max went into the spare room - soon to be her room - and looked around.

The room was bare, as was the floor. There was some sort of mould building up in the corner and Max hoped that her mom would get rid of it, before she moved all her stuff in. She looked down at Ruby and stared into her cold, glass eyes.

DON'T WORRY, she signed. I'LL DEFINITELY PROTECT YOU FROM HER.

She wandered round the empty room and that's when she saw something that made her stop in her tracks. It made her shudder and run out the room, almost in tears.

It was a black stoned ring. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 - An Unwelcome Visitor

Max ran into the bathroom to look for Ester, but she wasn't in sight. She checked her mother's room, she checked the kitchen, she checked everywhere in her tiny apartment and she didn't find Ester anywhere. One thing was certain; Ester had been here, but she wasn't here now.

Max went into the hall, where Kate was yelling at a school's principal over the phone.

"No places, eh? Well, find them a place! THEY NEED A PLACE!"

Max ran over to Daniel and tugged his shirt sleeve fiercely. "Max? What's wrong?" asked Daniel, but Max continued to pull until he got up and went with her. They walked into the bare room and Max sat Daniel down.

MAX, Daniel signed as best he could. MAX, WHY ARE YOU...

But Max simply picked up the black stoned ring and gave it to him. He immediately understood.

ESTER? HERE?

Max nodded.

IS SHE STILL HERE? Daniel was afraid.

Max shook her head. NO, I DON'T THINK SO.

Daniel turned white. "She knows where we are," he murmured to himself. "She's going to find us. Just like she said." He began shaking uncontrollably and Max put her little arms around him, but she was shaking too. She wasn't sure how long they sat there, worried and afraid, but after what seemed like a decade of fear, Kate danced in, beaming with glee.

THERE YOU ARE, she signed. "I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERWHERE!"

Max knew she was lying. If she was really looking, she would have found them in two seconds flat. The apartment was tiny.

I THOUGHT WE COULD GO OUT FOR DINNER TODAY, Kate continued. THERE'S A NICE LITTLE ITALIAN PLACE JUST A FEW BLOCKS AWAY. WHAT DO YOU SAY?

Max and Daniel exchanged worried glances. On one hand, they would like to get away from the apartment, to clear their mind, but on the other hand, they wanted to stay, in case Ester returned. It was tough decision.

Kate stood by the door, obviously waiting for some kind of response. When she got none, she sighed and pushed her golden brown hair behind her ear. COME ON GUYS, she signed, sadly. YOU KNOW YOUR FATHER WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO BE LIKE THIS. _I_ DON'T WANT YOU TO BE LIKE THIS. ESTER'S GONE, YOU KNOW. WE ARE SAFE, I PROMISE YOU.

Max stared down at her new glossy red shoes and considered telling Kate that Ester was here. But she didn't get a chance to, because lifted her up in a fire-man's lift and strutted out the room, with Daniel close behind. They left the apartment and Kate hailed a cab. "Come on then, kids!" Kate laughed and they drove off.

_Somewhere in the block of flats lurked a figure, whose intentions were only of fear and death, ready to kill. Guarded with a knife, they slither past all the doors until they reach the door they're after. The door across from it opens and a middle-aged, plump man walks out, with a shocked expression on his face. "What do you think you're doing?" he asks, eyeing the knife that the figure dressed in black is carrying._

"_Wouldn't you like to know," they grin, without turning around._

"_Get out of here, now, before I call the police," the man threatens._

_The figure turns around and grins wickedly. "How about I stay, instead, and we have a little chat?" they say, unfazed._

_The man begins to back towards his door but the figure grabs him and holds her knife to his neck. He whimpers in fear, but they do not let go._

"_Where are they?" the figure whispers._

"_I…I don't know what you're talking about!" the man cries._

_The figure raises the knife in the air and slits the man's throat, wiping the blood off their hands and onto their jumper. "Wrong answer," they mutter. _

Max sat in the restaurant, looking around to make sure Ester wasn't nearby. So far, nothing. Daniel did the same while Kate continued to pretend all was normal. It wasn't, not anymore.

"Well, I think I'll have the ham and pineapple pizza!" Kate smiled, putting down her menu. "What about you guys?"  
Max and Daniel looked at each other. They had been so preoccupied looking for Ester that they hadn't even glanced at the menu. 

"Eh…same," said Daniel, not really listening. Max nodded.

"Oh! I guess we'll all have the same thing then," said Kate. "Max, I didn't think you liked pineapple."

Max looked down. Truth was, it didn't matter if she like pineapple or not, because she wouldn't eat any of it anyway. She was too anxious.

The waiter came over then, smiling down, directly at Kate. He was easily six foot two, and had shiny, ebony hair. His skin was tanned, his body was muscly and his eyes glistened like the like of a thousand moons. He was at least ten, twelve years younger than Kate but by the way they stared at each other, you wouldn't have known.

"And what can I get you fine people today?" he purred, drumming his fingers on the table, so they could clearly see there was no wedding ring.

"Three pineapple pizzas, please," Kate smiled, looking deep into his eyes.

"And to drink?"

Kate looked at Daniel, meaningfully. "Eh…coke," he murmured and Max nodded too. Kate raised an eyebrow; there was no way Max could hear what Daniel was saying. Something was obviously on her mind. She was about to ask what was up, when the waiter placed his hand on hers.

"A drink for you?" he whispered.

Kate paused for a minute and said, "I'll have a coke too."

"Really? Nothing more…sophisticated?"

"I don't have enough."

"It's on the house." The waiter winked, and Kate giggled like a school girl with a crush. Max and Daniel exchanged worried glances.

"White wine spritzer?" Kate half asked and the waiter smiled and turned away.

"What the fuck was that?" Daniel cried when he was gone.

"What was what, honey?" Kate asked, sweetly.

"Don't play games with me, mom! What was with the fucking flirting, and the fucking giggling and the fuck –"

"Daniel, don't swear! Saying the f-word isn't nice!"

"Neither is flirting with a waiter the day after your husband's funeral!" Daniel was in tears at this point. Max stared at him, her little eyes wider than they'd ever been before. This was the first time she was glad she couldn't hear her brother. She watched as they argued, as Daniel stormed out, as Kate burst into tears, as the entire room turned and averted their eyes to their table. Max stood up and signed to her mother, I'LL GO GET HIM, YOU STAY HERE. And she ran out.

As she had suspected, Daniel had not gone far. He was sitting outside the restaurant, curled up in a ball, his eyes closed as he tried to force the tears back. It wasn't working.

"I just want everything to be normal again. I…I _need _everything to be normal again, you know?" he whispered.

Max smiled and nodded. She didn't know what he was saying, but it didn't matter. She knew her brother found this comforting. She did too.

She put her head on his shoulder and he kissed her golden curls. The two of them sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's company, until their mother called them in, and they had to back to their normal life. Only it wasn't normal, not anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 – A Note

When the Coleman's returned home, they were not alone. The Italian flirter, Paolo, went with them. Daniel was _not _happy about that, but Max convinced him that everything would be fine. Her simple little six-year-old mind didn't contemplate what could and did happen that night.

Daniel lay in his new bed, next to the wall and could hear his mother's moans of pleasure in the next room, and he felt sick to his stomach. He was jealous of Max at this point – she couldn't hear anything. She could sleep soundly. Only Max wasn't asleep, she was awake and although she couldn't hear anything, she was frantic with worry. It overpowered her mind like a black hole and she couldn't escape. If Ester had broken into their house once, she could easily do it again.

It was very, very late at night by the time the moans and groans and giggles from the next room had stopped, and Daniel could hear Paolo's soft snores in his mother's bedroom. He rolled over to face Max's bed and saw that she was looking at him too.

"Can't sleep, huh?" he asked. Max shrugged; she had no idea what he said; she wasn't wearing her hearing aid. Besides, shrugging could be appropriate giving any circumstances. Daniel got out of bed slowly and quietly and tiptoed over to Max. She sat up and gave him an unconvincing smile. He saw this and sat on her bed next to her.

MAX, he signed. WE WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP UNLESS… he didn't know anymore that would fit the situation. Max saw this signed the rest for him. UNTIL WE KNOW WHERE ESTER IS.

The children got up and crept out of their room, hoping that they wouldn't be caught by their mother, or Paolo or the person they were actually trying to find. That would be hell.

Max rubbed her eyes and went over to the bathroom and frantically searched for some kind of sign that Ester was still in their apartment. She found nothing.

She met Daniel in the hall. He shook his head and she shook hers back. Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the front door. Max and Daniel froze in fear. Of course they knew who it was and they knew what would happen to them if they answered it. There was another bang and then they heard a faint laughter. "Hello, Coleman's," the voice whispered. "So lovely to hear from you again."

Max cowered away, but Daniel ran straight up to the door and pounded his fists against it. "You bitch!" he screamed, not caring who heard him, not caring who woke up. "You killed him, and now I'll kill you! It ends now!" He bent over to unlock the door, but Max stopped him.

DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROS THIS IS!" she signed. Daniel knew she was right and backed away from the door.

"Have we calmed down?" Ester's Estonian accent filled their hearts with dread and fear.

"Yes," Daniel spat, angry that he'd given up so easily.

"Good. Now listen here, you little twat. I'm not Ester; I'm Leena, Leena Klammer. I'm not your sweet little adopted sister, I'm a woman nearly as old as your mom, and I'm as strong as her too, so don't dare fuck with me, or I'll be coming for you next, got it?"

Daniel stood in shock. Ester, a fully grown woman? It couldn't be true…could it? If his mother knew this, she never told him. He whimpered slightly at the thought.

Behind the door, Ester – or Leena, as she was calling herself – let out a slow chuckle. "Poor, little, _stupid _children. Little fuckers on the face of the earth that have no future in life."

"Why are you here?" Daniel whispered. "Why are you here?" he repeated, louder.

"To seek revenge, idiotic boy. Your father and I…we would have been happy. And you know it. Everyone knows it. But you wouldn't leave us alone. Sister Abigail wouldn't leave us alone. Max wouldn't leave us alone and, above all, your whore of a mother wouldn't leave us alone. I was at my wits end, you know. I wanted him, I needed him, and he wouldn't be with me because of his shitty little family." She swore under her breath.

"That's not true," Daniel cried. "He wouldn't be with you because you're a little girl! You always will be a little girl!"

"No! No!" Ester shouted, banging her fists against the door. "No! No! No!" She started screaming, like that day in the school, when Brenda touched her ribbon.

Max backed away in fear and she saw that Daniel did the same. They waited as she went silent and then something came through their letter box. Daniel heard her footsteps as she ran away and then he ran to his room

MAX! He signed, gesturing for her to come over. He was just a scared little boy, trying to run away.

Max ignored him and tiptoed over to the note Ester had pushed through the letter box and picked it up. It was the same paper that the letter had been written on. Her stomach lurched. Who knew what this said?

She tiptoed back to her bedroom and sat on Daniel's bed. He switched on the lamp and sat beside her, grabbing the note. All it said was:

_I'm coming._

In Ester's scrawny handwriting. And there was a photo beside it of a man. No, not a man. A man's corpse. Max was physically sick and Daniel was almost. Ester, or Leena, or whoever the hell this person was, had killed an innocent man, just to scare them. Well, it had definitely worked. They were scared stiff. Daniel took Max to the bathroom as she threw up more, and he was a little sick himself. Their mother walked in, rubbing her eyes. "You kids okay?" she asked, worriedly.

Max nodded, reading her lips. Daniel simply glared. He hadn't forgiven her yet.

WAS SOMEONE YELLING? Kate signed, not bothering to translate for Daniel. If he wanted to play it that way, so be it.

Max paused. YES…DANIEL WAS HALLUCINATING BECAUSE OF HIS FEVER, she signed carefully.

"Oh my!" Kate cried. "Oh, Daniel, are you alright." She started feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine, mom!" Daniel lied.

"Well, if you _did _have a fever, it's gone now," she said, staring hard at Max. Max looked away. She so badly wanted to tell her mom everything she knew. But that would stress her out too much.

Daniel looked down and he took Max's hand and led her into their room. "Max", he whispered. "We have to do something!"

Max shrugged, and Daniel tried to sign, but he couldn't. It was too hard.

WE…CAN…DO…SOMETHING?" he tried. Max understood grabbed a pen and some paper. She drew a computer as best she could and gave it to him.

"Computer?" Daniel asked confused. "Why would we need…?" Then he got it. "Max! You're a genius! We'll do some research on Ester! Maybe someone can help us!"

I'M SURE SOMEONE CAN, Max smiled, and it was the first time in days, she had a proper night's sleep. And it would be the last time for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 – Research

E-S-T-E-R C-O-L-E-M-A-N, Daniel typed into the computer. He and Max had been at the library for forty-five minutes now, and they still hadn't found anything, except the news-paper article of their father's massacre, but they didn't particularly want to look at that. Max flicked old newspapers that the library kept, but there wasn't a single thing about Ester in them.

"Damn it!" Daniel cried, to no one in particular. "There's nothing here!" He buried his face in his hands.

Max looked up and smiled softly at him. TYPE SOMETHING ELSE INTO _GOOGLE, _she suggested.

Daniel nodded and thought for a bit. What was it Ester had called herself. Leena something? Klammer! Leena Klammer!

L-E-E-N-A K-L-A-M-M-E-R he typed and hundreds of results came up. He clicked the first option and a newspaper article popped up. There were two pictures; one of a building called the Saarne Institute and one of Ester, looking older and violent. The headline read: PATIENT ESCAPES FROM MENTAL INSITUTE. Daniel scrolled down, and read the article.

_Mental patient Leena Klammer, 29, escaped from the Saarne Institute yesterday, after tricking a worker into letting her out of the strait jacket. She then killed the worker and snuck out, through the corridors, before killing the guards at the door, and climbing over the gates and out. Leena is still missing, and although authorities are searching for her, they have no leads_

_Leena Klammer was born on the 9__th__ April, 1976, making her 29 years old. However, Klammer has a rare hormonal disorder, causing her to look and sound like a child. Being this way has taken its toll on Leena and she was admitted to the Saarne Institute for various crimes, including arson and murder. _

_Klammer is believed to have fled the country, and has been known in t hast to portray herself as a child. She tricks certain families into adopting her, and when she fails to seduce the father, she kills his entire family. _

Daniel scrolled down and at the very bottom of the page it read:

_If you have any information, please contact Doctor Varava of the Saarne Institute._

Daniel slowly turned to Max. "Esther was telling the truth," he whispered, and she since she had her hearing aid in, she knew what he was saying.

"She's really a fully grown woman," Daniel frowned. "And she wanted our dad…and I think our entire family. Like that movie…_The Hand That Rocks The Cradle? _I think she wanted us…you anyway. And she wanted Mom out of the picture. Me too, I guess, since she tried to kill me twice. But definitely Dad, and that's why she killed him." He shuddered at the thought.

Max shivered too and walked over to the computer. WHY DON'T WE CONTACT THIS GUY? she signed, pointing to Doctor Varava's name on the screen.

"It's been almost 5 years since this article was written. But, I guess it can't hurt to try," Daniel smiled, "but I don't know how we possibly can. We only have the phone Mom bought, and we can't make that call, because if we do Mom will see it on the phone bill."

THEN E-MAIL HIM Max smiled.

Daniel contemplated this idea. It didn't seem too hard. He typed in Saarne Institute into the computer and found the E-MAIL address. "Let's give it a go," he said uncertainty.

**Dear Dr Varava,**

**You don't know who we are, but our names are Daniel and Max Coleman. We live with our mother, Kate Coleman, and our father was murdered by Leena Klammer.**

**When our little sister died, our parents went through a rough patch and decided to adopt. When they went to collect our new sibling, they came home with Ester…that's what Leena was calling herself at this time. She was sort of normal at first, but then we noticed that she was acting weirdly close to our dad. She tried to kill us both at one point and did kill the nun who gave her to us. **

**As we have mentioned before, Ester killed our father, but she didn't kill us, or our mom. However, she's come back for us, and we don't know what to do.**

**Please don't be one of those adults that tells us to go to the police. They already know Ester isn't dead, and that she wants to kill us, but they haven't done anything yet. Ester (Leena) is sneaky and evil. She will stop at nothing, before we are dead.**

**Our whole family lives in fear and dread – although we may not always show it. Please help us stop Ester…before it's too late.**

**Daniel and Max**

And beside this, Max added two little kisses, **xx**, from the two of them. Daniel smiled and clicked the _send _button. Then, he logged off the computer and prayed Doctor Varava would reply.

He took Max's hand, something he rarely did, and walked through the library, towards the door. But then he saw someone he hoped he would never see again. And it wasn't Ester.

"Doctor Browning?" he asked. He never cared much for Doctor Browning, because she was the one that was forever telling his mom why she was a bad mother. But not once did she act like an unfit mother; it was the alcohol that made her unfit. Not her.

"Hello, Daniel," Doctor Browning smiled, gently. "Hello, Max. How are you two today?"

Daniel and Max exchanged worried glances. Clearly, she had no idea about John's death, or Leena's evil rampage. She just thought everything was normal.

"Can't really complain," Daniel shrugged, but of course there were many things he could complain about.

Doctor Browning frowned. "Well, if there is anything bothering you, or little Max, please let me know. I haven't seen your mother in a while…"

"That's because she's not coming to you anymore!" Daniel cried.

Doctor Browning's frown deepened, and her eyes grew dark. "Really? What does your father have to say about that?"

"Nothing, because he's dead, and it's all your fault!" Daniel yelled and he grabbed Max's hand and pulled her through the doors and toward the bus stop.

_It was her fault_, Daniel thought to himself. _If she had done her job right, listened to my mom, spotted the sign's…_

Daniel sighed. He knew it wasn't really Doctor Browning's fault. Ester had tricked her, just like she'd tricked everyone else. Daniel smiled and looked at his sister. She stared back up at him, her blue eyes glistening with tears.

IT ISN'T HER FAULT, Max signed to him.

I KNOW, Daniel signed back and he stuck his hand out for the bus. It pulled over and they got on.

They sat in silence, not wanting to speak to each other. They weren't mad at each other, far from it, but it felt as if there was just nothing to say.

Someone pressed the button to stop the bus and it pulled over at the nearest bus stop. Max looked up without thinking and wished she hadn't.

The purple, short hair stood out as the girl was wearing a yellow dress with frills. She smiled at Max and stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. Then, she fumbled around in her little white bag that was wrapped around her shoulder and produced a small brown package tied in string. She tossed it at Max, who caught it in her tiny hands, eyes wide with shock and fear. She waved at Daniel, who was staring now too, and got off the bus as if everything was fine, everything was normal.

But even Max knew nothing could be normal, not with Ester around. And it seemed that Ester was going to be around a lot more often…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 – An email

Max lay in her bed, looking up to the ceiling, breathing slowly in and out. The package was under Daniel's pillow, and they hadn't opened it yet because he wouldn't let her, in case it was another picture of a dead body, or worse. Max was curious though, and, as she had already explained to Daniel, it may lead to something big in their investigation. But Daniel was very stubborn and refused to let Max even touch the thing.

Horrible thoughts filled her head, and she knew it couldn't possibly be as bad as she thought. But she had to know. She just had to.

Max got up slowly and saw Daniel's chest move up and down slowly and softly. His eyelids flickered. He was dreaming, and by the twitches in the corner of his mouth, and the way he tossed and turned, it wasn't a good dream. It was nightmare. An Ester nightmare.

Max gently pushed his pillow aside and carefully snatched the small package. She was about to go off and open it when Daniel's eyes snapped open.

Max screamed and fled the room, while Daniel half-whispered, half-yelled at her to come back. She rushed into the bathroom and locked the door, and Daniel pounded against it.

"Max, no!" he called, but Max didn't hear. She carefully fingered the string and brown paper in her little fingers and inhaled deeply. Without thinking too much, she tore of the string and the paper came off automatically.

It was a little black box.

"Max! What is it? Max!" Daniel cried.

Max stared at the box. It was like the ones that engagement rings came in. But Max knew that it was no engagement ring. She pulled it open gently. It was a silver key.

"Max! Come out, _now_!" Daniel yelled one last time, as Max unlocked the door and came out, still staring in disbelief at the key.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, more curious then angry, and Max held up the key for him. "What's it for?"

HOW SHOULD I KNOW, Max signed back, and Daniel frowned.

"We need to find out, don't we?" he asked.

DO WE? Max replied. She was scared now. What could this key lead to?

"We do," Daniel smiled, sadly, and ran into their bedroom. When he returned, he was carrying his coat, and Max's too. He grinned and handed it to her.

YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS? Max opened her mouth in shock. It was late at night, and they were going out looking for a _serial killer?_

"I couldn't be more serious. Let's go!" Daniel smirked. He was clearly secretly thrilled to be going out at such a late time.

BUT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS KEY IS FOR!

Daniel's smile faded. Clearly, he hadn't even contemplated this. "You're right…wait a second!" he ran into the bathroom, without another word. Then he came out with the brown paper, looking smug.

Written on the inside, was a little note.

**64 Newark Avenue**

**Get the 201. Get off at the bus stop at the library and turn left. Keep walking left, and you'll see the apartment building. Its number 64, on the top floor. Come together, but bring no one else. I'll be waiting. If you dare bring the police or anyone else for that matter, I'll kill you there and then. That's a promise.**

_**Leena Klammer **_

WE CAN'T GO…Max started, but Daniel stopped her.

"She said if we bring anyone with us, she'll kill us there and then. She doesn't actually plan to kill us now. We have to go, and then we can stop her, once and for all."

Max nodded. He was right. They had to stop Ester, before it was too late.

Carefully, Max put her coat on and she and Daniel tiptoed out the apartment, down the stairs and into the street. Daniel wasn't sure if that buses ran that late, but when he saw 201 coming, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Max was little more reluctant. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go through with this. Who knew what Ester might do to them? What if she did kill them? Ester was an expert at lying.

She and Daniel got on the bus, and the bus driver looked at them weirdly. "Are you kids okay?" he asked.

"Eh…yes," Daniel replied, although he wasn't, not really.

"What about you, little one?" he asked, looking at Max. Max nodded, eagerly. The bus driver didn't look too convinced. "Where's your mom?"

"We…we're going to meet her. Right now, actually. That's why we're on the bus. We…were at our gran's and she…sent us to go get our mom because…" Daniel was struggling. He realised that they must have look silly, wearing big jackets over their pyjamas, in the middle of the night.

The bus driver raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"Well…our mother isn't very well the now, and we've been staying at our gran's, but she got a call from the hospital to say it wasn't looking good for my mom, and we wanted to go see her, but we couldn't because our gran wouldn't let us. She thinks it's too upsetting for us, but we just want to say goodbye to our mommy." Daniel's eyes filled with tears, and Max didn't realise she was crying to until her vision went blurry.

"What's the hold up?" someone called from the back of the bus.

The bus driver sighed, and looked hard at the Coleman children. Then, he sighed again and said, "Okay. It's forty five cents each."

"We don't have any money…" Daniel whispered, mentally kicking himself for forgetting his money. He was really scared that the bus driver would kick them off, but the instead he just shook his head and gestured them to get on. They scurried over to their seats, and sat in silence, wondering what Ester could want with them, if she wasn't going to kill them.

All too quickly, the bus stopped where they were to get off and, shivering in the cold, and in fear, they got off right outside the library. They stood for a few minutes together and then Daniel said, "We have to go at some point."

Max nodded, and hand in hand, they walked along the road in yet another attempt to expose Ester for who she really was.

When they got to the shabby apartment building, Max realised it was a bad idea. These apartments were clearly empty, deserted, abandoned. There was no way anyone lived there. Well, except Ester.

The children entered the building, breathing deeply, scared and nervous. God knew what they would find in there. They walked up the stairs, taking an extra-long time. When they got to the top, Daniel stuck the key in the lock, and turned it. The door opened.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: My loyal fans, I am aware I called the last chapter An Email, but there was no mention of an email in it. It's because I started off with a completely different idea, but I didn't like it at all, so I changed it, but forgot to change the title to A Present, or something along those lines. Sorry. **

**These next chapters are a little different than the previous ones. Basically, they are from different points of views. So the first will be Ester's point of view, then Max's and finally Kate's. Just a little thing I think I'll try. Any feedback welcome. :) **

**Ester's POV**

They've arrived. They're holding hands, like a proper brother and sister. Ha! Daniel never paid any attention to Max before me, and vice versa. It's amazing how much you can change a family.

They stand at the door, staring hard at me. I smile at them sweetly, but to be honest, I'm a little scared myself. I know I've told them not to bring anyone, but any sensible child would. And I don't know how many cops I'll be able to take down.

Max is there. Max. The one who I thought would always stand by me. The one who I thought would be with me, and be my daughter, forever and ever. She's so beautiful standing there. She's trying to fight back tears. I've seen that look a thousand times. All I want to do is wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek and take away her pain…

No! Leena, we can't go down this road again! She betrayed you, do you remember? She was the one that shot the ice, and almost had you killed! You hate her as much as you hate everyone else!

I just can't bring myself to kill Max, even hurt her. I don't hate her, I love her, and I want her to be mine. I'll die without her.

She cowers away as I come closer to her, and Daniel whimpers. I really don't like him. I wish he was dead. And he will be, soon enough.

"Well, what do you want?" Daniel asks, trying to be brave, but it comes across nervous, and needy.

"What _do _I want?" I reply, taunting him, slightly.

"Look, we can...can easily call the c-cops, you know." Daniel isn't even trying to be strong anymore.

"But you won't," I say, and I pull the gun out of my white bag, the one I wore when I gave the parcel to Max. I lunge forward, and Max screams when I hold the gun to her head. I don't want to do this to her, but if it gets the point across…I have no choice.

"Ester, don't hurt her!" Daniel's cries fill the room, giving it the tense atmosphere that I desire. I chuckle, and hold the gun closer to Max, although I have no intention of hurting her at all.

I lick my lips, happily, and wink at Daniel. "Are you going to listen to me?"

He nods, reluctantly.

"First of all, my name is not Ester. It's Leena, Leena Klammer. So you'll call me that, okay? And I wasn't born in Russia; I've never even been to that country. I was born in Estonia and I was placed in the Saarne Institute when I was twenty-five. It was an awful place, but I escaped, eventually. I was homeless for a while, so I became I prostitute to wealthy paedophiles." I pause to look at Max, and I'm glad she can't hear. My past is too traumatic for her. Possibly too traumatic for Daniel as well, but I didn't care about him. I bit my lip and continued.

"Soon, 'business' became slow, if you understand what I mean. I grew desperate, living on the streets, running from the law. It was then that I decided that my frozen body may not be such a bad thing. At first I pretended to be a child, so people would take pity on me, and give me money, or food. But even that wasn't enough, so I ran away to the local orphanage. They were so stupid, and I was soon whisked out the country by a kind, but foolish American family. I had done this to Estonian families in the past, and once again the father wouldn't sleep with me. I was angry and ashamed, so I killed the whole family. And then your stupid parents adopted me. Your father was as foolish as everyone else, and so I killed him. And now…I kill you," I hold the gun at Daniel now, ready to shoot.

Max screams and grabs my arm, trying to pull me away. I turn and look into her beautiful, blue eyes. I can't hurt her. She's too precious to me; she's the daughter I'll never have.

"I can't do what I wanted to do," I whisper. "I was going to kill you, and take Max away with me. But I can't kill you, it will crush her. So I'll let you go. But I'm keeping Max." I wait to see if they'll contemplate this. Daniel stares, mouth agape.

"What do you mean?" he asks, his teeth chattering. I don't know if he's cold, or scared. Maybe both.

"I mean what I say, Daniel. Max belongs with me. I'm better for her then you are. Or your mother."

"You…you can't just take her…I…she…" Stupid boy can't even finish a sentence.

Little Max steps forward, and pulls Daniel's sleeve. WHAT IS SHE SAYING?

I'M GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOU NOW, I sign to her and she cowers behind Daniel.

"No, she's not," Daniel tells her, "and she's going to let us go."

"Oh, I can't let you go…not now, anyway," I say and I hold the gun nearer his face. _You will do it, Leena. If you can't have her, neither can he._

WAIT! Little Max runs towards me, and pulls the hem of my dress. I'LL STAY.

She's so noble, so kind. I love her; I need to admit that to myself now. I will always love her; she is my most precious gift. I smile at her and she does her best to smile back, but even I can see through it. It makes me feel sad that she doesn't really want to live with me, but I will make her happy, very happy.

"Max, you can't…" Daniel starts to say, but Max pulls him over to the corner of the room. She starts signing frantically to him, and I don't see what she signs to him. But I don't care; if he dares come back, I'll get him.

Daniel comes over to me. "Right then Ester, you keep Max and leave me and my mom alone. Is that the deal?"

"It is," I reply, and we shake on it. He doesn't look happy about it; in fact, he's close to tears. But he turns away, hugs Max and whispers something to her. then, he touches her shoulder, kisses her head and walks out the door, leaving me and Max ourselves in our new life.


	10. Chapter 10

Max's POV

**(Starts from when Max takes Daniel over to talk to him. Just so you know, and don't get confused (: Also, in this chapter, Max talks briefly about her being deaf since birth. That is not true, if you've seen the film, but Max doesn't know this, as Kate told her she was born almost completely deaf. )**

I take Daniel over to the corner and start signing to him. DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, UNDERSTAND?

"Max, I don't know what you're saying," Daniel says, and he is incredibly close to tears. I don't think I've ever seen my brother cry before, but it looks like I will now.

I try to look at him in a specific way, so he can tell by my expression what I mean, but he doesn't get it, and he looks so frustrated and confused that I give up altogether. DANIEL, I sign, DON'T COME FOR ME, OKAY? I DON'T WANT THAT, BECAUSE THEN YOU'LL GET HURT. DON'T SEND MOM EITHER. DON'T SEND ANYONE, BECAUSE IF YOU DO, ESTER'LL KILL THEM ALL. I PROMISE I'LL FIND YOU, NO MATTER WHAT. ESTER WON'T HURT ME, SHE LOVES ME TOO MUCH, SO I WILL TRY ESCAPE, AND SHE WON'T KILL ME IF I DO. PLEASE, DON'T DO ANYTHING.

I look pleadingly at him, but he just gives me a blank expression. He never bothered to learn sign language when I was born. I bet he wishes he did now.

"Max, reconsider," Daniel begs, but I shake my head. I can't go back on a promise, not one as big as this. "I understand Max", Daniel whispers, "but you don't _have_ to, you are allowed to back out."

I CAN'T, I sign, and even Daniel can understand this.

"Will I see you again soon?" Daniel asks, tactfully and I nod. "Okay then." He takes my hand and we walk towards Ester.

He begins to talk to Ester and I can't hear them. They're too quiet. Then Daniel turns to me, hugs me, taps my shoulder, and kisses my forehead and leaves. He has never done anything like that to me before. That's how I know this is serious.

When Daniel's gone, Ester turns to me, and smiles a cheery smile. I glare at her. I will not let her have the satisfaction of making me happy.

OH COME NOW, MAX, she signs, STOP THIS NONSENSE, OKAY? WE'RE TOGETHER NOW, THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS.

NO, IT'S NOT, I reply. IT'S NOT AS IF I _WANT _TO BE HERE. YOU MADE ME, LIKE THE WICKED WITCH YOU ARE. I spit at her and storm off to the corner of the room. Ester looks shocked, and she also looks like she's on the verge of tears. But she nods her head, murmurs something, and disappears into the next room.

That's when I begin to cry. Silently at first, but then rather loud. I don't want to be here, and I need to get out as soon as possible.

When Ester comes back, I wipe my tears. I don't want her to see me happy with her, but I don't want her to see me cry, either. She sees though, and she looks down and shakes her head.

MAX, I LOVE YOU AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS. YOU'RE SAFE NOW, AND SO IS YOUR MOTHER AND BROTHER. ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANT? Ester signs. She looks at me, and I know she's right. I do want them to be safe…but I need to get out of here too.

NOW MAX, WE NEED TO GET GOING, OKAY? THE FLIGHT LEAVES IN A FEW HOURS AND WE NEED TO BE THERE NICE AND EARLY…

She stops when she sees my baffled expression. WE'RE LEAVING MAX. YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY EXPECT ME TO STAY HERE FOREVER, CAN YOU? YOUR MOTHER WILL OF COURSE TRY TO FIND YOU, AND I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

YOU DON'T HAVE MY PASSPORT, I sign, but Ester just grins at me, and produces it from her white bag.

WHEN I SNUCK INTO YOUR APARTMENT, I DIDN'T DO IT TO SCARE YOU. I DID IT TO STEAL YOUR PASSPORT. WE'RE GOING TO PARIS, LITTLE MAX. THEY'LL NEVER THINK TO LOOK FOR US THERE. She grins wickedly and comes over to hug me. I push her away, and then I back off slowly.

IT WILL TAKE A WHILE TO GET USED TO, I KNOW. IT WILL BE HARD. I KNOW THIS MAX, BUT WE CANNOT RISK BEING APART. NOW, COME AND WE AN STOP FOR SOMETHING TO EAT ON THE WAY.

Ester smiles and runs into the other room to get the bags. I need to get away soon…or it will be too late. I turn, and run straight for the front door. I pull it open, and run out and down the hall. But then I hear a scream. Ester's back.

I run faster, but Ester chases me, and she's so much faster. I had no chance. She grabs my arm, and accidently twists it round. I cry out in pain, and stop running. I collapse on my knees and tears dribble down my face. I gaze up at Ester as if to say, _Why? _

Ester gasps as though she's truly shocked by what she has done. "Max…" she whispers, but I don't listen. I stand up, and I run down the stairs of the apartment building, still crying. She doesn't chase me this time.

I get out onto the street, still clutching my arm and crying. An elderly lady stops to ask me if I'm okay, but I storm past her. Just then, Ester runs out and tugs the old woman's arm.

MAX, she signs, WAIT! She's crying, real tears and everything. I try not to get distracted by her screams, but then someone grabs my shoulder. It's the old woman, and she's glaring at me.

"Is this your big sister?" she asks, and I can just make out what she's saying. I shake my head.

"She is, she is!" Ester cries. "She's trying to run away, please stop her!"

I stare at her in shock, but the old woman pulls me by the shoulders and brings me forward.

"Stay with your sister," she says, sternly, and she walks away.

Yes, I think to myself, as Ester pulls me back toward the apartment. Yes, I will go with my _sister. _I will stay with my _sister. _But I will escape. I will run away in the dead of night and get home happily. I will get rid of my _sister _once and for all. But there's only one way to do it.

_I have to kill my "sister"._


	11. Chapter 11

**Kate's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Once again, I am woken up by my new and extremely irritating alarm clock. Once again, I'm freaked out by my new bedroom, and once again, I realise where I am and why I'm here. I'm on the brink of tears. What am I doing? Ignoring my kids, sleeping with men at _least _ten years younger than me…and it's all because of Ester. Leena. Whatever.

I slowly sit up, and head out into the hall. There's a cold wind today, and it fills the entire apartment. When I look over at the door, it's partly open. That's where the cold air is coming from. But why is the door open?

_Ester. _

I run to Max and Daniel's room, sick to my stomach. What if she'd…I can't think it.

"Max! Daniel!" I cry, and when I push open the door, I see that neither of them are in their beds.

"Daniel!" I scream. "Max! Where are you?" My heart is thumping like a thousand baby elephants running towards their mommies in a stampede. _Where are my children? _

Suddenly, the front door slams shut. I stop. It could be anyone…it could be Ester. I grab Max's bedside night-light, and slowly tiptoe out the room, ready to hurt. But it's only Daniel, and when I see him, and scream in happiness, and chuck the light to the floor.

"Daniel!" I run over to him and hug and kiss him, just so excited that he's still alive.

"Mom, I lost her. I lost them," Daniel sobs, his eyes bloodshot because he's so tired and upset. Immediately I know what he means. Max went with him, and she hasn't come back with him.

"Daniel…" I ask. "Where is Max?"

"With Ester," he whispers, his hands shaking. He sniffed once, and I saw he had a runny nose. Wither it was because he was cold from being out all night, or if it was because he was scared and sad for Max, I couldn't tell.

"Why is she with Ester?" I ask, trying to remain calm.

"I tried to get her to stay, Mom, I did, honest!" Daniel exclaims, close to tears again. "Ester gave us a key, and we went to this apartment and Ester was there, and she wanted Max. She said she would leave us alone if Max stayed with her, and I didn't want her to stay, but she insisted that it didn't matter, that I'd see her again. She made me go, Mom, but now I don't know why I did!"

"Where is she?" I ask, sternly.

"I can't tell you," Daniel whispers, wiping his tears away. "She told me not to tell. If I tell, she'll kill us."

"Daniel," I say sternly, "you have to tell me, because if you don't, your sister might be hurt. Is that what you want?"

"I promised," Daniel murmurs. "She'll kill me."

"We can stop her, once and for all, Danny," I whisper. "She won't know you told me, we'll get the police to come with us, okay? Please, please tell me."

"Okay," said Daniel, and he pulls a piece of brown paper out his pocket and hands it to me. It tells me exactly where to go and what to do.

"That's where we went. That's where Ester is. And Max," Daniel says and I know that I have to go and get them. Then the nightmare will be over.

"64 Newark Avenue," I sigh, and then I grab my mobile.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asks.

"Calling the cops. We'll meet them there," I reply, and I dial in 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" asks the operator. I can't seem to find the right words. There's so many things, so many emergencies, that I just don't know where to begin.

"Eh…my daughters been kidnapped." Good place to start.

"Okay, and how do you know she's been kidnapped and not just hiding or lost? Are you certain?"

"Of course I am! And I know the person how did it too. It was Leena Klammer, and you have to send police to 64 Newark Avenue straight away!" I can't hold it in.

Daniel is crying in the corner. This needs to stop now, for all of us.

"Right, well the police are on their way. What is your address?"

"That doesn't matter! I know where my daughter is! She's at 64 Newark Avenue, and that's where I'll be too. Meet us there!" I scream down the phone, and then I hang up.

"Come on, Daniel," I cry, and I pull him out the door and downstairs. I try to hold back tears, but it's hard. My daughter may already be dead. And then what will I do?

"Taxi!" I call, sticking my hand out. The taxi cab pulls over, and Daniel and I get in. "64 Newark Avenue, now!"

"Hey, lady, you do know that place is abandoned," the driver says, trying to get out of going there.

"That's what she wants you to think," is all I can say.

We drive for what seems like hours, but in reality, it was probably only a few minutes. We arrive even before the police, and I'm about to call them again, when two police officers arrive, armed and dangerous.

"Where is the emergency, ma'am?" one of them says to me, and I point to the building. We walk in together, the police in front, and climb endless stairs until we reach number 64. That's when I start to panic a little. Who knows what's behind this door?

"Police! Open up!" the officer shouts, and they break the door down. I stand clutching Daniel's hand, prepared for the worst. But the worst does not come.

"The police begin to search around, and I tiptoe in ready for anything, but no one is here.

That's when I see the note.

_Dear whoever it may concern,_

_I am in possession on Max Coleman. She was given to me, I did not steal her, as you may be told. But we are gone. To where, I cannot tell you. When, I cannot say. But we will not be back ,that you can know. And we will be happy. _

_Leena Klammer & Max Coleman_

They're gone. And they might not come back.


End file.
